


Согрей меня

by Seli_Creston, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Лидия ищет своего принца.





	Согрей меня

Сколько Лидия себя помнит, у нее всегда были холодные руки. Лорейн, будучи весьма романтичной натурой, всегда говорила, что это признак того, что у внучки будет красивый муж, который и отогреет ее. Мама же — биолог — утверждала, что это плохое кровообращение и не стоит верить во всякие глупые сказки. А после записывала на прием к очередному врачу и заставляла есть полезную еду. Лидия сбегала от докторов, выбрасывала еду собаке (благо, Прада была всеядна) и запиралась в своей комнате, зачитываясь очередной историей любви и мечтая о своем принце. 

Лидия была ребенком и предпочитала верить, что в мире есть волшебство, поэтому надеялась, что права бабушка, а не мама.

***

В какой-то момент волшебства в жизни Лидии становится слишком много, и от него хочется держаться подальше, но вот в эту детскую примету она продолжает верить. Знает, что это глупо и никак не обоснованно, но верит. И никогда не носит перчатки. То ли дань памяти Лорейн, шутившей, что так ее принц точно никуда не денется, побоявшись, что она замерзнет насмерть, то ли просто привычка.

Лидия регулярно оказывается в новых отношениях и каждый ее парень красивее предыдущего, но ни у одного не получается отогреть ни ее руки, ни ее сердце. 

К окончанию колледжа, Лидия почти уверена, что в их мире есть место любым сверхъестественным тварям, но нет места романтическим сказкам родом из детства.

***

Лидии двадцать три, когда она, гуляя по Нью-Йорку, снова встречает Дерека Хейла. Он не вписывается в привычные каноны красоты: у него слишком широко посажены глаза, седые волоски в бороде в раннем возрасте и кроличьи зубы, которые делают его улыбку довольно нелепой. Лидия уверена, что бабушка говорила не о ком-то вроде Дерека, а значит, с ним легко будет дружить.

Лидии двадцать четыре, когда Дерек, немного смущаясь, зовет ее на свидание. Она говорит «да».

Лидии двадцать пять, когда она дает клятву перед алтарем, глядя Дереку в глаза. 

И у нее наконец-то теплые руки


End file.
